real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Now We're Playing Survivor!
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Twist Once again, the final twelve contestants arrive at the beach where Jeff stands with three boxes. Once again, the tribes will switch. This time from three to two. Everyone has to pick a box and grab a package and in that package is a buff hidden. The new tribes; The New Chisec Tribe The New Nebaj Tribe Before the contestants go back to their tribe camps, Jeff has one more announcement to make. He now announces the token twist. He gives the full description of the tokens and what they do. He says they are all re-hidden so everyone gets a chance, except for the ones that might have been found. New Chisec The original Nebaj tribe meet each other again, except for Matt who is on the other tribe. They quickly agree to work together again because they feel good with each other, leaving Shawn and Jacob out of the group. However, Manuella doesn't want Shawn to go so she's probably also gonna stick with him. New Nebaj Hector and Melany feel good to be reunited with Lorraine. Lorraine tells the duo that she is scared for Xanthea and that she has to go very soon because if they don't, she will win this game. Lorraine goes for a walk and finds the blue token, which allows her to start a double tribal council. She keeps it for herself. Xanthea and Chris talk a lot while Matt kinda stands in the middle, not knowing what to do. He feels both groups don't want him so he tries to stay quiet. The Challenge It's time for Survivor War. In duels, contestants need to push each other of the platform to score a point. The first tribe to win 10 points wins the challenge. First match up is Damian vs. Chris. Even before Chris can move, Damian pushes him off the platform. The second duel is between Emma and Lorraine. Emma quickly attacks Lorraine and with a back-flip, Lorraine falls off the platform. The third, fourth and fifth matches are all won by New Chisec. They seem very strong. Then it's Matt vs. Jacob. Jacob looks scared while Matt gives it him all but slips, passing Jacob and eliminating himself. Matt feels so stupid that he did that and swears which let people look shocked. New Nebaj need to give it their all or they go to tribal council. Xanthea then battles it out against Manuella. She pushes Manuella off the platform. Melany follows this and pushes Jacinta off the platform. The score is now 6-2. But that quickly changes once Chris, Lorraine and Matt all get pushed off after each other. It's 9-4 after some tries. It's Jacob vs. Matt. After a tough duel, Matt scores a point. Xanthea scores against Manuella. They get hope until Hector gets smacked off the platform by Shawn, winning the final point and causing New Chisec to win the challenge. Tribal Council Lorraine and Xanthea talk a lot. Lorraine lies in Xanthea's face, giving her the thought she will be fine. Lorraine is now dominating the tribe since she has everyone on her side, including Matt who she talked with a lot. The target is Chris for this vote since Lorraine wants to weaken Xanthea. Xanthea believes it's Matt who is going so she and Chris have the intention of voting him. At tribal council, Xanthea states she feels the person who isn't part of "their group" should go. Lorraine lies completely when she says she agrees with her. Everyone votes and then Jeff reads the votes. First vote... Matt! Matt! (Matt frowns, knowing it will be AGAIN an interesting tribal council). Chris! Chris! (Both Chris and Xanthea frown and roll their eyes) Chris! 7th person voted out... Chris! Chris sighs and grabs his torch, getting it snuffed and wishing Xanthea luck. Xanthea looks sad and annoyed with Lorraine who laughs. Everyone stands up to leave but... At that moment, Lorraine grabs her bag and pulls out the blue token. She explains the rules of it and forces a double tribal council. She nods to Melany, Hector and Matt who apparently knew about this plan. Xanthea looks shocked and sighs. She doesn't know why or how but somehow Lorraine turned against her. As the token is played, everyone votes again. The votes are read... First vote... Xanthea! Lorraine! Xanthea! Xanthea! (Xanthea sighs) 8th person voted out... Xanthea! Lorraine smiles while Hector, Melany and Matt nod to each other, knowing they made a very big move. But they were wrong. Xanthea then grabs her own bag and takes out the green token. Lorraine's smile disappears. Xanthea explains the rules of her own token, saying that it works like an real idol but can be played after the votes are read. Jeff confirms this is true. Since Xanthea got all votes but her own vote, her vote is the deciding vote which means that Lorraine becomes the 8th person voted out. Lorraine looks shocked, angry and pissed. She grabs her torch and lets Jeff get it snuffed. She then walks away without saying a word. Everyone, including Jeff, is speechless and shocked. Final Words "They got us, I guess? I mean I don't know what I did wrong honestly but I'm very glad that Xanthea stayed real with me. She will probably go next if they lose the challenge. Damn, I wish there was a way she could stay!" - Chris, 12th Place "Uhm, yeah that happened. I got everything how I wanted. I knew she would ruin my game. I literally K N E W it. But she did an amazing job, if it takes that much to take the best player out then that's it. Only respect and love for the girl. A bit." - Lorraine, 11th Place